


Sore

by hikarichans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Metal Arm Kink, Oral Sex, Squirting, Voyeurism, cum kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarichans/pseuds/hikarichans
Summary: Steve Rogers texts you about the video of a dog he sent you. What you found was an even better video.





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream last night about Sebastian and it kind of inspired me to make this. Also the fact that I (or everyone does?) have a thing for his metal arm.

“Fuck, _Sergeant, —_ you’re _gonna make me cum!” You clench around Bucky’s hard cock, earning a groan from the man. He’s fucking you into oblivion, something he had the talent of. His thrusts were precise, brushing against that part that made you sing for him the most. He loves it, loves making his sweet girl cum and fall apart, all because of him. It satisfies his desires. He could cum just watching you in pleasure, and that’s all he ever wanted._

_Bucky leans closer and bites your earlobe from his position. He’s fucking you from behind, metal arm wrapping around your neck. Your back is against his sturdy chest so you occasionally feel his nipples rubbing against the arch of it. It’s incredibly arousing, how intimate and close you both are right now. It makes your heart pump faster and your adrenaline heighten. “You gon’ cum for me, doll?” He rasps. You nod as the whirling sound of his metal arm resonates in your ears. “Holy fuck you’re gon’ milk every last bit of my cum, darlin’.” Your walls pulsate around his cock at his words, making his moans louder._

_“Please, please, please,” you chant mostly to yourself, trying to chase the long awaited orgasm of your life. You didn’t think it was possible but Bucky manages to push himself into you even deeper than before. He’s pounding into you like a mad man, his hair sticking on his gorgeous face you love more than anything. All of a sudden Bucky turns you around without pulling his cock out, fucking you missionary style. You reach our to him with open arms, and he smiles at you through thick lashes. He leans in to kiss you softly on the lips._

_The action alone made your heart flutter. Bucky knows how to make you feel loved. He presses his forehead to yours, staring deeply into your eyes. You were always mesmerized by the color of his pupils. It was a cold shade of blue, but you knew he held the warmth of the sun. Bucky puts his flesh hand on your left boob, fingers twisting your nipples and pulling at it which made you ooze out more juices on his cock. He knows how sensitive your nipples are and he loves it._

_“Bucky, I’m—!” Bucky pulls out from your cunt and suddenly you’re gushing from your pussy, an act that you’ve never done before. Bucky rubs your pussy lips using his flesh hand, letting you squirt on it as long as you’d like.  He rests his head on your shoulder, letting you ride your wet orgasm with euphoria. His hot breath on your skin wakes you up from your short state of bliss. He leaves a kiss on your sweaty skin before lifting himself up to look at his beloved once more._

_“Doll,” he starts. With hazy eyes, you put your hand around his cock and lightly pump him, which makes him grunt through gritted teeth. You push him off the bed and make him sit on the side of your shared bed. You kneel on the floor, face inches away from his glorious cock that was still an angry red, begging for release you were happy to grant._

_“You gave me the best orgasm of my life tonight. You deserve one as well. Cum, sergeant. On my face.” All it took was another soft tug of your hand until he was cumming all over your face. Being a super soldier means he cums more than the average men, which you found hot. You need to explore your cum kink with Bucky later on._

The morning after, you were left with a sore body. Completely spent, you decided to stay home today and make up a lame lie about showing symptoms of a fever to your boss. You didn’t feel like going to work. Besides, you had nothing that’s due today. Your boyfriend who was rarely home was finally here for a longer while. Usually he would be home for nothing more than two weeks before going away for a whole month. But now you had him longer. And you are going to take advantage of that. 

Bucky was not on the bed, you noticed. The sheets smelled like sex and him. You smiled to yourself as you put on his shirt that was left discarded on the floor next to your bed. He was probably in the kitchen making breakfast without wearing a shirt, a habit you loved and hated at the same time. 

But as you walked in the kitchen, he wasn’t there either. You saw he left a note on the fridge. He said he was going to run outside and go to the supermarket nearby also. Apparently you had no more milk for cereal. You sighed and sat on the couch in front of your table. You didn’t bother turning on the TV because God knows nothing is entertaining on a weekday especially in the morning. Suddenly a notification appeared on your phone. From Steve Rogers. 

You clicked on it to read the message. 

_Hey, do you remember that video I sent you the other day? Do you still have it? Sam wanted to see it for himself but I couldn’t find it. Thanks!_

Goddamn it. Steve sent you a video of a dog he found on Instagram. That man was trying to fit in after sleeping for 70 years. He had an Instagram, and boy was it an incredibly cheesy account. Most of his posts were about New York with the corniest captions or random dogs on the street. At least he’s trying to keep up with the world, you thought.

You opened your photos file and searched for the video he was talking about, but your eyes caught something else.

It was a video of you and Bucky.

Having sex.

In a very scandalous position.  

Bucky had insisted on filming you both have sex one day, because he wanted you to have fun by yourself if he ever leaves for work again. You accepted the sentiment, but now that you’re looking at it, you appreciate his initiative. Very much. Bucky was focusing the camera on where the two of you are joined. He’s pushing his cock into you in fast, swift motion, and you can definitely tell how good he made you feel through the moans you were making in the video. 

_”You feel so good ‘round me, Dollface. What a good girl you are. Are you a good girl? Are ya gon’ cum for me? Make those sweet noises so you can touch yourself whenever you watch this video? Does it turn you on? I bet it does. You’re a naughty girl. Only for me though.” He groans behind the camera as he was filming you. “I love this fucking pussy,” he starts. “Your pussy was created to take my cock. Look how greedy your cunt is for my cock, dollface.” His right hand was the one filming, so his left hand was the one on top of your hips, holding you in place as he brutally thrusts inside of you. “Fuck, Bucky, harder please!” You screamed._

You blushed heavily because of the obscene noises you were making in the video. You could hear Bucky’s heavenly moans and it made your pussy clench. You weren’t wearing any panties, so you decided to touch yourself to the video. You can feel how wet you were with your fingers. You spit on two of your fingers to make it easier for you to have your fun, and started rubbing your clit tentatively. You started out slow, just like how Bucky would when he’s teasing you. 

You pull Bucky’s shirt back so it’s sitting just above your boobs so you could play with your nipples, because you were incredibly sensitive there. You pinch it with your thumb and forefinger, pulling on it to make yourself scream from time to time. You place your phone beside you so you could just listen to every dirty word Bucky was saying in the video. You close your eyes and imagine that Bucky was just right there beside you, guiding you as you touch yourself. 

_“Look at you, doll. Tits bouncing as I fuck you hard and fast. You like it when I fuck you like the little slut you are, don’t ya?_ _”_

You subconsciously response to the Bucky in the video, muttering a quiet yes as you rub your clit in circles. You’re letting the pleasure consume you as you roll around on the sofa and pushing inside three of your own fingers from behing, imagining it was Bucky himself finger fucking you with his metal fingers. You’re getting close you can feel it, but suddenly a jolt of pain courses through your sex and you stop touching yourself. 

You groaned. Bucky definitely left you sore from last night. You stick to just playing with your clit and your boobs. You were so close, so close, to cumming when the sound of a door closing silenced you and stops your movements. 

“Shit doll, you couldn’t wait for me?” You hid your face under your two hands for a second before it was pulled from you. You met Bucky’s intense gaze. But then you realized. He got a haircut. His hair was definitely shorter, not the kind of length you were used to seeing. And he got his stubble trimmed. Jesus Christ, you were melting. He looked godly. “You’re always hungry for cock, aren’t ya? Always want somethin’ stuffed inside your eager cunt. You dirty little slut.”

You yelped as Bucky pulled you and sat you on his lap. You were faced away from him, your television just right in front of you, showing you a reflection of your compromising position. Bucky is rubbing your pussy as your ass is grinding against his slowly hardening cock. He’s kissing your shoulders and your neck, inhaling your scent as he breathes into your ear from behind. “My sweet, sweet, doll. What do you want?” You could only moan in response because Bucky was touching you directly on your clit with his metal fingers. It must be cold outside, because that’s how his fingers feel like against your hot cunt. 

“Please, Bucky. I’m still sore from last night. But please,—“ You gasp as he pinches your left nipple wickedly. “Yes, dollface?” He leaves a trail of wet kisses on your back. “Please make me cum.” Bucky chuckles lightly, sending tingles throughout your body. You knew it was the ‘I’m gonna mess you up’ kind of chuckle. 

“Hold on to the couch, doll.” You follow his orders silently and move yourself so you can be in a more comfortable position. Bucky grunts because your ass is rubbing against his clothed cock, and it’s taking his everything not to fuck you right now. But he understands that you are sore, so he lets his selfishness aside. “I’m just gonna play with you a ‘lil bit, make you wetter for me so I can make things easier for us both.” 

He places his metal fingers on your clit to pull the hood back, warm flesh ones circling the clit slowly, teasingly. “You’re soaking me so much, beautiful. I’m starting to think I don’t need to do anything anymore.” You shook your head in disapproval. You love it when Bucky took his time on you, because it made orgasms so much more intense. “Play with your nipples, doll. That’s always an easy trick to make you wet, isn’t it?” You nod and he laughs behind you. You slowly knead your breasts with your hands, sometimes pulling at your nipples at the same time which makes you moan. Bucky is finger fucking you using a single finger, but it’s enough to send you into a frenzy. The squelching noises he’s creating sounds so loud in your ear. The most you could take with all the soreness is probably only two of his fingers. They were like three or four of your own. 

Bucky is starting to move faster on your cunt, and you’re slowly approaching an orgasm, and he could sense it, could feel it through the way your walls are clenching against his one finger and by the way you’re writhing on top of his body. The fact that you’re naked and he’s still fully clothed turns you on even more.  “Did I tell you to stop?” You wanted to answer him but before you could, he commands you another thing. “Spit on your pussy. Spread it around, make it nice and wet for me.” You mumbled a small holy fuck under your breathe as you spit on your fingers before placing it on your pussy like he told you to. 

“Good girl. Up!” He slaps your ass and pushes you so you stand. You look at him confused, not knowing what he’s going to do to torture you next. He lets you sit on the couch now. It’s warm underneath you, probably from Bucky’s weight. Bucky takes off his shirt and you smile at the sight. He is absolutely majestic. You love him and everything about him.

He slowly leans in and stops himself right before your pussy. “You smell so fucking good, doll. It’s makin’ me rock hard. Can’t wait to taste this pussy.” You put your hands on top of his hair, missing the long strands of it a little bit. But it was nice. You could run your hand through his new hair easily now. Bucky spits on your cunt once again, mixing what was left of yours with his’. He absolutely doesn’t hold back on you. He’s licking everywhere, suckling on your clit as his fingers rub around it. He takes a quick break to suck on your breasts, a finger inside you to tease you. He’s looking at you with his dreamy eyes, and you could only smile because he’s looking at you with love evident in his eyes. 

“Wanna put my cock inside of you so bad, doll. But I gotta face my consequences, don’t I? For fucking you like the deserving sweet girl you are. You were so good to me last night. Moaning and panting as I make you cum under me. You loved it, didn’t you?” His words were sending you over the edge. He’s now fucking you using two of his flesh fingers, pushing it in and out of you rapidly. You squirm as your orgasm nears. 

His mouth is on your cunt once more, working on it with everything he has. He licks the underside of your clit as his fingers accompanies him to make you chase your orgasm a bit faster, and it’s working cause you’re squirting all over his goddamn face. This is the second time he had made you squirt. You couldn’t even feel your soreness anymore from the mindblowing orgasm he just granted you. He’s kissing your forehead before he whispers to you what a good girl you are. 

“My sweet girl. My beautiful, sweet, girl. Cummin’ all over my fingers.” You put your hand around his arms, trying to make him stop, but he doesn’t. He’s still rubbing your pussy and it drives you to oversensitivity. “Bucky, I can’t! Please,” you try to coaxe him by begging, but he doesn’t budge. “You know what I want. I want you to squirt one more time for me, dollface. Just one more time.” Bucky kisses you on the lips to silence you as he makes you squirt one last time. “That’s it, baby. Squirt all over my jeans, dollface.” He lets you take your time to breathe, but you were way past just wanting two orgasms. You wanted more.

You switch places with Bucky, so he’s the one sitting on the coach. His pupils are dilated, his hair was a mess, and he’s looking at you like you’re his world. You straddle him, your pussy bare against his thigh that were still in the jeans that makes his thick thighs look delicious. Bucky’s top that you were wearing was unbuttoned on top, giving him a nice view to look at as you rode his thigh. You move your hips slowly, searching for a comfortable rhythm so your clit can enjoy the feeling of Bucky’s jeans against it. “Doll, you’re blowing my mind right now.” 

You lean in to kiss Bucky again, and he smiles against your lips when your hips are moving a little faster and another orgasm is coming. “Fuck yeah, doll. Make yourself cum on my jeans. God, you’re so fucking perfect for me.” You came one more time as he finishes his sentence. You breathed heavily as you sit on his lap once more, giggling when you can feel how hard he was under you. Bucky noticed that you weren’t up for another orgasm. You needed to rest. Bucky understands this so he carries you to your shared bedroom and places you on the unmade bedsheets. He takes off his clothes, throwing them wherever in the room, left only in his boxers. 

He’s pulling you closer to him so your back can touch his chest as he says, “Remind me to make it a goal every time we have sex to make you squirt.” 


End file.
